PPGZ x RRBZ Love?
by MorBy14
Summary: Las PPGZ tienen 16 años tanto apariencias como sentimientos han cambiado, sera posible que encuentren sentientos hacia los RRBZ, y ellos hacia ellas?...
1. Chapter 1

PPGZ x RRBZ... love?

Olaaaaa este ess mi primer fic espero q les guste ya q desde hace tiempo eh querido publicar uno xP q sea de su agrado ^o^

*_pensamientos_*

-dialogos-

(acciones)

(**autora escribiendo xP?**)

Un dia tranquilo en la Ciudad de Nueva Saltadilla, (ok no pues, debo dejar de ver television Px) se encontraban en una casa (tipo laboratorio gigante, por que casa no parece) se encontraban tres chicas descanzando; la primera vestia una falda rosa mexicano, una blusa manga larga rosa palido y unos botines cafes claro, su cabello era anaranjado claro y lo llevaba sujetado en una coleta alta con un moño enorme color rojo, sus ojos color rosa chicle eran extraños pero a la vez lindos.

La segunda vestia unos shorts con color y modelo militar, una camisa verde claro y tenis converse, su cabello corto, desordenado y color azabache se escondia debajo de una gorra verde, sus ojos eran color esmeralda.

La tercera vestia una falda azul palido, blusa de tirantes blanca con detalles azul celeste y ballerinas blancas, su cabello rubio corto recogido en dos coletas y sus ojos color azul como... (como cualquier coda azul bonita se me murieron las neuronas ToT).

Todo parecia pacifico hasta que...

-CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS, LAS NECESITAMOS!- grito un pequeño perrito

-Ahora no Pochie, no ves que estoy viendo un partido de soccer ¬¬- resongo la azabache (voltea a ver televisión)

-Vamos Kaoru, no te enfades tanto- dijo la rubia tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga

-Oigan po que tanko alcoroto...?- dijo la pelianaranjada con varios dulces, gomitas, chocolates (**y cualquier otro dulce que se imaginen**) dentro de su boca por lo cual no se le entendia muy bien cuando hablaba en ese momento

-Es un ataque a la ciudad- grito Pochie (**el perrito tierno que habla ^o^**)

-PO QUE NO LO DIJITE ATES!?- grito enojada la pelianaranjada todavia con los dulces en la boca

-En primer lugar Kaoru me callo ¬¬...-

-Pero eso no lo dijiste antes!- grito Kaoru enojada

-En segundo quiero que el profesor regrese, desde que se fue a. investigar no se que cosa de no se que cosa y me encargo el laboratorio... se han vuelto un pequeño problema para mi, no ven que soy un perrito, pero eso no importa ahora... TRANSFORMENSE!- grito estando paranoico

Las chicas solo asintieron con la cabeza

BOMBON!

BURBUJA!

BELLOTA!

-CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS Z-

-Bien, cual es el problema?- dijo Bombon

-Son los RRBZ...- dijo Pochie

-QUE!?...- dijeron las tres

-Lo que sea, estan destrozando el centro de la ciudad, ahora salven el dia ^o^- dijo el cachorrito. **Al cual nadie escucho**

En otro lado, mas bien en el centro de la ciudad xP

-Ja, miren ahi vienen las super bobas- dijo un chico de cabello color azabache sujetado en una coleta alta con fleco emo, vestido con un pantalon negro y chamarra verde, con detalles blancos amarillos y negros (**guapo para ser el mediano xP**)

Vienen directo a nuestra trampa- dijo un chico pelianaranjado con cabello que le llegaba a los hombros, el mismo traje que sus hermanos solo que en rojo, llevava una bandita en la mejilla derecha y portaba una gorra tambien color rojo el cual era su objeto mas preciado en suu vida (**el maz guapo, frio, sinico, cruel, malvado y sexy de los hermanos, el mayor ok no pues creo que exagere en lo penultimo pero eso es...no...?**)

-Ya chicos, dudo que sea una gran idea que pelearamos contra ellas- dijo un chico rubio con el cabello alborotado, unas cuantas pecas y mismo atuendo que su hermano, nadamas que en azul, tiene carita de angel al ser el mas inocente

-Ya callate Boomer ¬¬- dijo el azabache

-Yo me callo si quiero Butch- dijo Boomer

-Callense par de tarados!- grito el pelianaranjado

-Y SI NO QUEREMOS!- dijeron sus hermanos

-Los castro hasta que se mueran!-

_Hay miren ya se enojo, que me haces si te quito tu gorrita? :)-

-No te atrevas Butch…-

-Lento, nunca recuperaras tu preciada gorra xD!-

-Me las vas a pagar maldito!-

-Hay no de nuevo ¬_¬-

(Y asi empezó una persecusion subnormal entre Butch y Brick xP)

Continuara...

Bueno hasta aqui este capitulo se me hizo corto largo y raro pero es la primera vez q escribo un fic asi q... q mas da xP (jaja no se q carajos fue lo q escribi en este fic xP)

Biie biie

Dejen reviews xPP! si qieren no presiono a nadie xD


	2. Reencuentro con sentimientos?

PPGZ x RRBZ… Love? Capitulo 2: reencuentro con sentimientos

(Despues d la rara persecución subnormal y q Butch acabara todo pisotedo x Brick xP)

-Eso te pasa por meterte con mi gorrita :D- (**uy cuando se pone asi da miedo Px**)

-Tu me provocaste-

-Chicos, les recuerdo quien empezo? ¬_¬…-

-Naaaa, lo bueno es que mi gorra esta bien :D-

-Alguien me ayuda no ven que me esta pisoteando todaviaaaa!?-

-Ja tal parece que alguien ya se me adelanto para darte una golpiza…-

- Callate verdecita-

-A QUIEN LE DICES VERDECITA TARADUPIDO!-

-Bellota, modales porfavor… -_-U…-

-Agggg, acabemos con esto rápido solo les patearemos el trasero y eso sera pan comido-

-Vamos Bombon, no seas tan mala -_-U…-

-No soy mala, solo les estoy advirtiendo que les va a doler el trasero despues de esta pelea ¬-¬-

-Eso veremos rosadita-

-A QUIEN LLAMAS ROSADITA IMBECIL!-

-Modales -_-U-

-Burbuja ya no te habia visto desde hace tiempo :)-

-Boomer, hola :)-

-Ja miren los azulitos ya parecen novios xDDDD-

-CALLATE BRICK! O digo algo que se :)-

-NO TE ATREVERIAS BOOMER!-

-DE QUE ME ATREVO ME ATREVO :P-

-OIGAN VENIMOS A PELEAR NO!?- (**Butch ya se arto de esa tonta pelea y yo de ver televisión xP**)

-SI ES CIERTO!-

-Pues ya dejen de gritar, parecen los tres chiflados ¬¬-

-Callate rosadita liendrosa-

-ARRRGGG! POR DECIMA VEZ QUE NO TENEMOS PIOJOOOS! :(-

-ME VALE LO QUE PIENSES, SOLO VENIMOS A PELEAR A SI QUE EN GUARDIA!-

-CHICAS POSICION DE PELEA!-

-Hum, ya era hora ¬¬-

-Que te pasa verdecita, tienes miedo?-

-Ja, miedo deberias tener tu-

(Y asi empezó una pelea entre la PPGZ y los RRBZ a excepción de Boomer y Burbuja q parece q se conocen d toda la vida xP)

**Con Burbuja y Boomer…**

-Oye Boomer, te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Si, que?-

-Porque tu y tus hermanos tratan de destruir la ciudad?-

-No lo se, yo solo lo hago para que no me molesten y ellos… te lo dire pero no les digas a las chicas…-

-Ok…-

-Pues Brick solo viene para ver a Bombon y Butch solo viene por interés-

-Asi creo que es mas entendible por ya han intentado destruir la ciudad 6 veces seguidas ^o^-

-De verdad crees que desde ese punto es entendible?-

-Si ^-^-

-Ahora supongo que deveriamos fingir que peleamos para que no se den cuenta, no?-

-Creo que tienes razón ^-^-

**Con Bellota y Butch…**

-Ya rindete verdecita!-

-No, rindete tu idiota!-

-Yo creo que estas deseeando otra cosa…- (voz seductora)

-Ja, ni renaciendo en otra vida!-

-Eso quisieras muñeca-

-Apartate de mi soquete!-

-Y si no… que…- (la agarra de la cintura)

-Te rompo tu 10 de mayo-

-Y si te beso… que…- (le levanta la barbilla con la mano)

-TE DEJO SIN HIJOS!-

-No me importa…-

**Con Bombon y Brick…**

-Ya ríndete rosadita- (lanza un puñetazo)

-No, tu rindete rojito- (esquiva y lanza una patada)

-Apuesto a que mis hermanos ya vencieron a tus amigas- (esquiva y lanza un golpe)

-Es lo que crees pero es al reves- (esquiva y ataca por la espalda)

-Ja si claro- (esquiva ataque (**ok esto es bobo**) y da un puñetazo)

-AAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-Ese es Butch?-

-Si tal parece que se cumplio el dicho de cuando los cerdos vuelen…-

-No me digas ¬¬-

-Si te digo-

-No tu crees ¬¬-

(**Durante esa rara pelea-conversasion d los rojitos Butch los saco volando despues d un golpe tremendo q le metio Bellota en la cara y supongo q ya se sabe como qedaron esos dos .-.)**

-Arrg, mi cabeza…-

-Ahhg, abajo de quien cai…-

-…-

-…-

-(Tiene unos muy lindos ojos… que estoy pensando es un RRBZ no podria estar pensando eso… pero… es lindo… que estoy pensando!... vamos Bombon levantate… pero por que mis piernas no responden…)…-

-(No la habia visto jamas tan cerca, es muy linda, sus ojos son tan hermosos, ella es… una PPGZ no debería estar pensando eso, pero… por que no se levanta… y por que… mis brazos no responden y… no me la puedo quitar de encima…)…-

-Huum, eto eto (que le digo), uum, perdon… por haber… caido arriba de… ti…-

-Eto eto (vamos piensa en algo o quedaras como un idiota…) no hay… de que… creo… pero en realidad… fue… culpa de… Butch…-

-Uummm… eto… creo que uummmm pues… la pelea… la dejamos… para uummmmm… otro dia…-

-Uummmm… pues… creo que… si… no… eto eto… adios!- (sale corriendo) –por que me sonroje cuando hable con ella, porque siento que se me va a salir el corazon…-

-Que despedida tan curiosa… (porque me sonroje cuando estaba con el, por que me late el corazon)…-

Continuara…

Ok creo q me fui de largo con este capitulo y se me secaron las ideas y bueno me alegra q el primer cap tenga 2 reviews xP la categoría q puse esta mal pero creo q ya la pude cambiar LOL dejen reviews ^o^

Biie Biie


	3. Acaso es amor lo que siento?

PPGZ x RRBZ Love? Captitulo 3: Acaso es amor lo que siento?

**Holiiiiiiis, xP ya paresco Cat jeje bueno este es el cap 3 no se como vaya el fic hasta ahora pero me alegra que lleve reviews hasta ahora el fic ^o^ muchos arigatos, bueno… el cap 3 ^-^**

-Uummm… eto… creo que uummmm pues… la pelea… la dejamos… para uummmmm… otro dia…- dijo Bombon

-Uummmm… pues… creo que… si… no… eto eto… adiós!-(sale corriendo) –por que me sonroje cuando hable con ella, porque siento que se me va a salir el corazon…-dijo o mas bien grito Brick

-Que despedida tan curiosa… (porque me sonroje cuando estaba con el, por que me late el corazon)…-dijo Bombon- o será que… acaso es amor lo que siento no, no pude ser eso… o si?

-Arrgggg, por que actue como un tonto, y en primer lugar por que corri, si puedo volar, y en segundo… será que me estoy enamorando mas de Bombon de lo que ya estaba…- (se ve volando) -de todos modos ya sentía algo por ella desde que la conoci, ja seria obvio, soy su contraparte después de todo…-

(_NTA: En esta historia los RRBZ tienen super poderes y las PPGZ tienen las armas pero no las utilizan, solo en casos extremos, pero como en la serie original (la de USA) lanzan golpes y patadas, y ahí veo que cosas le aumento para que no queden tan pobres las peleas_)

-Eso si que fue raro, mejor voy a buscar a las chicas, podrían estar en cualquier parte de la ciudad- -_-U –haay (supira), esto va a tardar…-

**En otro lado de la ciudad…**

-Jaja, es divertido pasar tiempo contigo Burbuja- :) dijo Boomer fingiendo patear hacia ella

-Jajaja, yo también me estoy divirtiendo Boomer- :D dijo Burbuja fingiendo que esquivava la patada y fingiendo un puñetazo

-BURBUJAAAAAAA, BELLOTAAAAAAA, DONDE CARAJOS SE METIEROOOOON!- grito Bombon buscando a su amiga

-Bombon?, creo que si es ella, perdón Boomer tengo que irme nos vemos- dijo Burbuja con algo de decepcion en su voz, pero dándole un beso en la mejilla a Boomer

-N-n-nos ve-vemos…- dijo un Boomer mas rojo que la gorra de su hermano fucionada con un tomate

Solo se despidió con la mano de Boomer y volo donde estaba Bombon –Hola Bombon- ^o^ -oye, te encuentras bien…- dijo viendo que su amiga estaba totalmente sonrojada

-Eh que, noo, digo, siiii, si estoy bien…- dijo Bombon recodando lo que habia sucedido con Brick

-Uummm ok… ·-·U dijo Burbuja con una gota estilo anime detrás de la nuca

**En otro lado de la ciudad…**

-Arrrg, adonde se largo ese marica de Butch?...- se preguntaba Bellota mientras volava en las alturas

-BELOOOOTTAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito Bombon – DOONDEEE CARAAAJOOOS TE METIIISTEEEEEE!

-Eh? Aaaggg, aqui estoy- dijo esta alzando la mano- a por cierto no han visto al marica de Butch?

-Yo no…- dijo Burbuja con cara inocente

-Yo si, ahora que lo recuerdo… BELLOTA AYUDAME A PARTIRLE LA CARA!- grito Bombon recordando que sucedió cuando llego volando Butch…

**Flashback**

**-AAAAAAAAAAAA!-**

**-Ese es Butch?- dijo Bombon**

**-Si tal parece que se cumplio el dicho de cuando los cerdos vuelen…- dijo Brick sin sorprenderse**

**-No me digas- ¬¬ dijo Bombon**

**-Si te digo- dijo Brick con sarcasmo**

**-No tu crees- ¬¬ dijo Bombon con algo de enjo en su voz**

**(Durante esa rara pelea-conversasion d los rojitos Butch los saco volando despues d un golpe tremendo q le metio Bellota en la cara y supongo q ya se sabe como qedaron esos dos .-.)**

**-Arrg, mi cabeza…- dijo Bombon sin saber en donde estaba**

**-Ahhg, abajo de quien cai…- dijo Brick sientiendo algo encima**

**-…-**

**-…-**

**Fin del flashback**

-Neeee, luego le parto la cara de tu parte, pero donde esta?- dijo Bellota algo fastidiada

-Para que lo quieres?- prgunto Bombon temiendo casi lo peor

-Necesito dejarlo sin hijos-dijo ella sin un toque de la minima delicadeza

-…-

-…-

-QUEE! si hubieran visto lo que hizo, estarían igual que yo!- grito Bellota enojada

-Uuum… y se puede saber que hizo…?- pregunto tierna Burbuja

**Flashback (otro esto ya es aburrido)**

**-Rindete tu idiota!- grito bellota**

**-Yo creo que estas deseeando otra cosa…- dijo Butch con voz seductora**

**-Ja, ni renaciendo en otra vida!- dijo Bellota burlandose**

**-Eso quisieras muñeca- dijo este con voz seductora**

**-Apartate de mi soquete!- grito Bellota**

**-Y si no… que…- dijo Butch agarrandola de la cintura**

**-Te rompo tu 10 de mayo- grito esta sin piedad**

**-Y si te beso… que…- dijo levantandole la barbilla con la mano**

**-TE DEJO SIN HIJOS!- grito esta sonrojada al maximo**

**-No me importa…- dijo acercándose mas a ella**

**-AAAAAAAAAHHH!- grito esta pateándolo emm pues ahí donde pues emm ahí (me da cosa escribir eso) pero este se movio al intentar esquivar pero lo pateo en la entrepierna pero aun asi lo saco volando**

**-AAAAAAAAAAAA!- gito de dolor mientras surcaba los aires**

**Fin del flashback**

-Asi que eso fue lo que paso… ya veo por que fue a dar a donde yo estaba- ¬¬ dijo Bombon enojada

-Bueno creo que ya podemos irnos, derrotaste a Brick, Bellota a Butch y yo a Boomer- ^o^ dijo Burbuja con voz tierna

-Si Burbuja tiene razón, yo ya me voy- dijo Bellota aburrida

-HEEY, ESPEEEREEENMEEEEE!- grito Bombon mientras las seguía

**Bueno hasta aquí la parte 3 se me murieron todititas las neuronas pero hice el intento para quienes les gusto la historia me alegro mucho y dejen reviews si quieren no presiono a nadie**

**Biie biie**


	4. Estudiando con el enemigo

PPGZ x RRBZ Love? Capitulo 4: Estudiando con el enemigo

**Hoooliiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssss, bueno jeje creo que no voy a poner subir mas capítulos hasta el jueves posiblemente o tal vez podria seguir subiéndolos si me levantara mas temprano y me apurara mas… me daría tiempo de actualizar e incluso ver South Park xP (okno pues) pero seguire actualizando cuando tenga tiempo ^o^ sin mas distracciones el cap ^o^**

-APUREENSE FLOJAS, NO LAS ESPERARE, ASI QUE ACELEREN SU PASO!- grito la chica azabache que antes se encontraba en el laboratorio

-Ya vamoooos Kaoruu!- grito la rubia que se encontraba también en el laboratorio junto con la azabache y la pelianaranjada

-Heeeeeey, espérenme, saben, no soy tan rápida como ustedes, esperenmeeeeeeeee!- grito la pelianaranjada

-Arrrrg esta bien, las esperare solo un momento- ¬¬ dijo algo fastidiada Kaoru

-Listo, ahora solo falta esperar a Momoko- dijo la rubia alegre

-Por Dios, que me esperen les digoo!- grito Momoko –por fin que me esperan, saben que odio correr- ¬-¬

-Sabes tu nos llamaste a las 4:30 de la mañana para que nos levantaramos para ir a la escuela mas temprano que antes, se puede saber por que?- pregunto Kaoru refunfuñando

-Es que hay tres chicos nuevos y escuche que les toco en nuestro grupo- dijo esta poniendo ojos de corazones –y posiblemente sean supeer guapos!

-Sabes, estas loca, nos levantaste a las 4:30 am solo para venir a ver chicos a la escuela y dices que van a estudiar en nuestro grupo, juro que te voy a ahorcar!...- grito Kaoru a Momoko

-Vamos Kaoru, no creo que sea tan malo, verdad?- dijo la rubia intentando tranquilizar a su amiga

-No te metas Miyako, nos levento temprano para venir a ver chicos y tu dices que crees que no será tan malo- ¬-¬ dijo Kaoru enojada

-Kaoru, no seas malvada, ella solo intenta ayudar!- grito Momoko

-No soy malvada, solo estoy diciendo la verdad Momoko!- grito Kaoru

-YA DEJEEN DE PELEAAAR!- grito Miyako enojada

-Perdón…- respondieron las 2 avergonzadas con una gotita estilo anime detrás de la cabeza

-Alguien sabe que hora es?- pregunto Miyako mas calmada

-Son las 8 por que?- respondio Kaoru

-LAAAS 8!- grito Momoko

-Llegaremooos tarde!- grito Miyako

-Entonces, APUREN SU PASO FLOJAAS!- grito Kaoru

-SI!- las dos asintieron y las tres empezaron a correr

**Ya en la Secundaria**

-Buenos días chicos- dijo la profesora con una sonrisa

-Buenos días Miss Keane- respondieron los alumnos

-Bueno hoy tenemos 3 nuevos compañeros, por favor entren chicos- ^o^ dijo con una sonrisa

Despues de eso entraron en el salón tres chicos super guapos que dejaron a todas las chicas con ojos de corazones excepto a Kaoru, Miyako y Momoko y a todos los chicos completamente enojados

-Bueno chicos, preséntense- dijo Miss Keane

-Que hay, soy Brick Him-

-Q cuentan, soy Butch Him-

-Hola, soy Boomer Him-

**Hasta atrás del salón**

-Chicas, ellos son…- dijo Miyako

-Claro que soy ellos, dudo mucho encontrar a otros tarados con su misma jeta- dijo Kaoru

-Chicas basta de charla, hay que investigar que hacen ellos aquí ahora o lo mas rápido posible

**Otra vez enfrente del salon**

-Bueno chicos ahora los ubicare- dijo Miss Keane –Boomer siéntate a lado de Miyako, Miyako levanta la mano-

Miyako levanta la mano –aquí Miss Keane- dijo esta

-Ok- dijo Boomer

-Uumm, Butch tu siéntate… a lado de Kaoru- dijo Miss Keane -Kaoru leventa la mano por favor-

-Aquí- dijo esta alzando la mano enojada

-Ja, como sea-

-Bien, y tu Brick, siéntate enfrente de Momoko- dijo Miss Keane – Momoko levanta la mano por favor-

-Aggg, aquí- dijo ella y luego volviendo a bajarla –mierda…-

-Bien…-

-Ok, ahora les dire las materias que trabajaremos este dia: Historia, español, matemáticas, artes, geografía, química y por ultimo educación física

**Despues de una hora (lo cual a veces parece siglos) salieron a comer**

-Chicas, dividámonos para buscar y saber por que es que los RRBZ están aquí, ok?- pregunto Momoko

-Esta bien- dijeron Miyako y Kaoru

-Pero antes… A COMEER!- dijo Momoko –ñuum, yo ya tengo hambree!- y comenzo a comer o mas bien a tragar .-.

-Tragona…- dijo Kaoru en voz baja pero aun asi lo escucho Momoko

-QUE ME DIJITES!- dijo esta con la boca llena (otra vez ok hay veces que tienes que hablar asi cuando es nesario ¬-¬)

-Lo que dije fue que tengo ganas de tragar- dijo ella con una gota detrás de la cabeza

-Ok?...- dijo Momoko

**En otra mesa un poco mas apartada**

-Miren a esas chicas de allí- dijo Butch

-Se parecen a las PPGZ, pero no pueden ser ellas… o si?- dijo Boomer

-Eso lo tendremos que ver después… ahora a comer!- dijo Brick y comenzando a meterse casi todo lo que habia en la mesa a la boca

-Que pinche tragon eres- ¬¬ dijo Butch

-Calate mueto te hamble- ¬¬ dijo Brick (otro hablando con la boca llena, bueno contrapartes, no?)

-Muerto vas a estar tu- dijo Butch

-Es una amenaza?- dijo Brick al fin pasándose la comida

-Vamos chicos cálmense, es el prime dia, mañana si quieren pueden pelear todo lo que quieran, mientras yo voy por algo de comer, chaito- dijo boomer llendose por su almuerzo

-No me dejes idiota, no ves que yo también tengo hambre- grito Butch mientras corria atrás de Boomer

-Lo dije, muerto de hambre… que mas da, A COMEER!- dijo brick reanudando su comida

**Bueno hasta aquí dejo este fic espero que les guste y pulicare pronto el siguiente cap dejen reviews si quieren ^o^**

**Biie biie**


	5. Poema Tonto de Amor

PPGZ x RRBZ Love? Capitulo 5: Poema tonto de amor

**Jijijiji mencione que no iba a poder actualizar la historia entre a la escuela y me sigue molestando ese tarado estúpido menso sonso chocante y algo lindo Px que me molesta mucho (que bueno que mañana no hay clases jeje) xP bueno en el otro cap olvide describir como vestían jejeje bueno aquí sus descripciones de vestimenta **

**PPGZ: ropa normal de la serie (enserio, wow que gran idea tuve ¬-¬)**

**RRBZ: los tres visten una chamarra con capucha con sus respectivos colores, (Brick: manga larga color blanco, Butch: manga larga color negro, Boomer: manga larga celeste), jeans rasgados y tenis converse, nike y adidas conforme el orden xP**

**Jejeje bueno xP, ahora el cap**

**En la clase de español**

-Bien chicos- dijo Miss Keane –el trabajo de hoy sera escribir un poema para alguien o para expresar algo que sientan por algo o alguien-

-Bien al fin podre expresar lo que siento por Bombon…- pensó Brick sacando un cuaderno y un bolígrafo

**Medio minuto después:**

-Bien, veamos como quedo…-

_Te amo pero no se que es lo que siento_

_Por Brick Him_

_No se que es lo que siento, desde ase tiempo te conoci,_

_Sentí algo por ti, y un sentimiento nasio en mi,_

_Cuando nuestros hojos se encontraron, no podía dejar de mirarlos,_

_Esos hojos hermosos y yenos de vida,_

_Se encontraban delante de los mios,_

_Un sentimiento de amor llego, pero no se que es lo que siento._

_**(NTA:Jijiji ok tengo un compañero que es igualito a Brick exepto en lo guapo xD pero asi escribe y asi escribe también poemas y en eso me inspire LOL okno)**_

-Agggggg, quedo horrible si ella lo escuchara, no se que cara pondría, pero se que se enojaría, y esperen…- dijo analizando el poema –ya se me pego lo cursi de Boomer!- hizo bolita el papel y lo lanzo hacia atrás y le callo en la cabeza a Momoko

-Haay, fíjate no?- dijo esta enoja por la bolita de papel

-Hay, perdonar…- dijo Brick y luego guardo silencio –ella se parece demasiado a Bombon, pero… no podria ser ella… o si?-

-Oyeeeee, estas bien?- dijo ella moviendo una mano delante de su cara –hay, no responde-

-Ehh, que, digo, este, como te llamas?- pregunto este

-Momoko Akatsutsumi, por que?- pregunto algo enojada

-Eh no por nada, es que me recuerdas mucho a alguien…- dijo el ruborizándose

-A quien si se pude saber?- prunto Momoko aunque sabia de quien se trataba

-A una amiga- dijo el medio triste

-Oh, bueno- dijo ella pensado –(el cree que somos amigos?…)

-Bueno, tratare de seguir intentando hacer un poema, platicamos luego, ok?- pregunto Brick

-Ok- respondio Momoko –(humm, ya se voltio por fin)- bien, veamos que es lo que dice esta hoja- dijo en voz baja, desdoblo la bolita de papel y leyó el poema –el siente algo por… mi?...-

-Oye, Brick…- dijo Momoko

-Si, que Momoko- pregunto Brick

-Lanzaste este poema hace rato y creo que esta lindo ^o^- dijo Momoko de manera amable

-De verdad crees que es asi?- pregunto Brick sonrojado

-Sip, si se lo escribiste a una chica que quieres y le preguntas que sea tu novia, lo mas seguro te diga que si ^o^- dijo ella amble

-Tu c-crees?- dijo el sonrojado al máximo

-Si eso creo ^o^- dijo ella sonrojada al máximo en su mente

-Gra-gracias Momomoko- dijo Brick amable –pero oye, no deberias terminar el trabajo?-

-…-

-Sabes que, mejor me volteo- ·-·U dijo Brick con una gota atrás de la cabeza

-…carajo…- susurro Momoko –huuuuum, bla bla bla… termine- ^o^

-Tan pronto?- pregunto Brick sorprendido

-Sip, solo escribi lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza- xP dijo Momoko con una sonrisa de lado

**Con Kaoru y Butch**

-Oye preciosa, si ya hiciste el trabajo me das copia?- pregunto Butch con voz seductora

-No me llames asi imbécil- ¬-¬ dijo Kaoru enojada

-Y por que no…- pregunto este –si eso es lo que eres…-

-Callate soquete- dijo Kaoru enojada

-No te voy a dejar de molestar hasta que me digas que si a algo…- pregunto Butch con sorna

-Decir que si a que?- ¬-¬ pregunto Kaoru molesta

-A que salgas conmigo- dijo sonriente Butch

-Ni en otra vida- ¬-¬ respondio esta enojada

-Entonces no voy a dejar de molestarte- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-No…- dijo molesta

-Ok, tu dijiste…- dijo Butch –sal conmigo, sal conmigo, sal conmigo, sal conmigo, sal conmigo, sal conmigo, sal conmigo, sal conmigo, sal conmigo, sal conmigo…!-

(_**Despues de media hora mientras Butch decía lo mismo xP**_)

-Sal conmigo, sal conmigo, sal conmigo, sal conmigo, sal conmi…-

-TE VAS A CALLAR SI TE DIGO QUE TALVEZ?!- dijo Kaoru enojada

-Pues talvez…- dijo este con una sonrisa triunfal

-Entonces lo pienso, te callas y me dejas en paz, OK?!- dijo esta furiosa

-Ok… muñeca- susurro Butch

-Me vas a dejar en paz o que?- ¬-¬ dijo esta enojada

-Si ya de voy a dejar de chingar calmate…- ¬¬ dijo Butch

-Mas te vale soquete…- dijo Kaoru enojada

**Con Miyako y Boomer**

-Oye disculpa Miyako, me podrias prestar un bolígrafo por favor?- pregunto Boomer amablemente

-Si, claro- ^o^ dijo Miyako -toma- ^-^

-Gracias Miyako- ^-^ dijo Boomer -eto, eto… Miyako…-

-Si que pasa Boomer?- pregunto Miyako de manera inocente

-Eto, eto te parecería bien si saliendo de la escuela… eto… te invito un helado?- pregunto Boomer nervioso -(tal vez se parece mucho a Burbuja pero… no podria ser ella, pero si lo fuera… no me molestaría pero… a ella si? tratare de averiguarlo después del helado…)

-Claro, porque no- dijo Miyako con una sonrisa

-Es en manera de agradecimiento por el bolígrafo y por ser amable en recibirme- dijo Boomer con una sonrisa

-No hay de que, siempre es bueno ser gentil- ^-^ dijo Miyako sonriendo

-Tienes mucha razón Miyako- dijo Boomer

-(Momoko me dijo que tratara de saber que hacían aquí entonces tratare de saberlo después del helado)- ^-^ pensó Miyako -entonces nos vemos después para comer helado- ^-^

-Ok- ^-^ dijo Boomer sonriendo

**Jejeje bueno hasta aquí dejo el cap y voy a ver que otra cosa se me ocurre xP pero espero les haya gustado dejen reviews si quieren no presiono xP eso por ahora es todo jejeje**

**Biie biie**


	6. Helado de amistad y una confesion

PPGZ x RRBZ Love? Capitulo 6: Helado de amistad y una confesion

**Jijiji otro cap por aquí y ya me trabe escribiendo cosas sin sentido LOL bueno aquí el cap 6 que habla especialmente de Miyako/Burbuja y Boomer cuando van por helado y posiblemente el próximo sea de cuando Kaoru/Bellota sale con Butch xP bueno sin mas que escribir el cap ^·^**

**Despues de la eskuela (con k) (**_**Nota personal: dejar de ver Invasor Zim tan seguido xP**_**)**

-Bueno Boomer, la heladería mas cercana queda 3 cuadras al este- ^o^ dijo Miyako con una sonrisa -hay, como se me pudo olvidar, tengo que decirles a Momoko y Kaoru que no me iré con ellas hoy, esperame un momentito por favor…-

-Claro que te espero, también casi lo olvido, tengo que decirles lo mismo a mis hermanos, vuelvo en un minuto- dijo Boomer

-Claro yo también ya regreso- dijo Miyako

_**POV Miyako**_

Bien deje a Boomer para ir a buscar a Momoko y Kaoru para avisarles que no voy a regresar a casa con ellas para que no se pregunten en donde estoy y para que me abuela no se preocupe por mi

-Momoko, Kaoru!- grito Miyako -donde estaaan!

-Aquí estamos Miyako!- grito Momoko

-Chicas, al fin las encuentro- dijo alegre Miyako

-Chicas, hay que recordar que saliendo del salón debemos permanecer juntas si no queremos tardar siglos en encontrarnos- ¬-¬ dijo Kaoru con el ceño fruncido

-Tienes mucha razón Kaoru- dijeron Momoko y Miyako al mismo tiempo

-Bueno a lo que venia… -dijo Miyako -uuumm, a que venia… ya me acorde-

-A que?- pregunto Momoko sacudiendo de los hombros a su amiga

-Boomer me invito a comer helado y les vine a decir que por eso no me voy a ir hoy con ustedes…-dijo Miyako con una sonrisa

-…-

-…-

-Estan… molestas?- pregunto Miyako con una gota gigante detrás de la cabeza

-Eso es… PERFECTO!- dijo Momoko alegre -asi podremos saber que hacen ellos aquí-

-Esta bien- dijo Miyako sonriente -nos vemos mañana-

-Hasta mañana- dijeron Momoko y Kaoru al unisono

-(Se lo tomaron muy bien…)- pensó Miyako

_**POV Boomer**_

Bien Miyako se fue a buscar a Kaoru y a Momoko ahora… a encontrar a mis hermanos

-Chicos- grito Boomer -donde se metieron?-

-Aqui estamos- dijo Brick

-Saben hay que recordar no separarnos para después mezclarnos con cualquier persona después de salir del salón de clases- dijo Butch arrogante

-…-

-…-

-Y ahora, ustedes dos por que me miran?!- grito/pregunto Butch notando que sus hermanos lo miraban con cara de asombro

-Al fin utilizaste el cerebro!- dijo Brick con una sonrisa

-Si, por eso soy mejor que ustedes… esperen- dijo Butch sacando el pecho con orgullo -(procesando… no se encontraron resultados) OYE!-

-Que no tiene nada de malo que utilices el cerebro de vez en cuendo…- dijo Boomer -verdad?-

-No, no ves que si piensa mucho le va a explotar la cabezota?!- dijo Brick con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro

-Si- dijo Butch -(procesando… no se encontraron resultados) OYE!-

-QUEE!- dijo Brick como niño pequeño -no ves que te vas a dañar la cabezota!?-

-YA CALLENSE!- grito Boomer enojado -a lo que venia, si mamá mono _(Mojo xP)_ pregunta donde estoy díganle que estoy comiendo helado-

-Y eso?- ¬¬ pregunto Butch

-Invite a Miyako a comer helado- dijo Boomer con una sonrisa triunfante y algo sonrojado

-Boomer… invitar a alguien…- dijo Brick

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Brick y Butch se rieron lo mas que pudieron de el pobre de Boomer

-Hay creo que ya casi y me hago- dijo Butch todavía riendo a carcajadas

-Y yo- dijo Brick secándose las lagrimas de la risa que se le escaparon

-Lo que sea solo cúbranme y una cosa mas…- dijo Boomer

-Que?- dijeron los dos psicópatas riéndose a carcajadas todavía

-Me prestan dinero?- pregunto Boomer inocentemente haciendo que sus hermanos se cayeran de espaldas cómicamente

-Ok, toma 100 yenes- dijo Brick entregándole el dinero a su hermano menor -pero ahora, me debes un favor-

-Toma 2 yenes- dijo Butch con una sonrisa haciendo que los otros dos se cayeran de espaldas

-Mas otros 100 que yo tengo…- dijo Boomer -gracias chicos les debo un favor, Butch a ti no-

-Arrgggg- ¬-¬ dijo Butch

_**POV Normal**_

**Se encontraban en una calle caminando hacia una heladería Miyako y Boomer…**

-Oye Miyako…- dijo Boomer -que dijeron tus amigas al respecto?-

-No me dijeron nada importante- dijo Miyako con una sonrisa -y bueno, a ti que te dijeron tus hermanos?-

-Se rieron de mi- dijo Boomer con una gota detrás de la cabeza -pero lo mas seguro es por que a ellos no les da la cabezota para invitar a alguien a algún lado- ¬¬ -jeje, tontos-

-Tienes razón- dijo Miyako -bueno en realidad solo en lo de que no les da la cabeza pero probablemente ya invitaran a salir a alguien posiblemente pronto-

-En eso tienes razón- dijo Boomer con una sonrisa -oye Miyako, esta es la heladería?-

-Si, es esta- dijo Miyako con una sonrisa -Momoko me ha traído aquí con Kaoru varias veces en primavera-

-Esta bien, entremos- dijo Boomer

-Bien- dijo Miyako

**Dentro de la heladería xP**

-Miyako, que helado quieres- pregunto Boomer

-Uno de vainilla en con cono con jarabe de chocolate- dijo esta con una sonrisa de lado -y tu?-

-Igual uno vainilla- dijo sonriendo Boomer -claro con jarabe de chocolate extra-

-Son 120.50 yenes- dijo el cajero que Dios sabra como se llama

-Aquí tiene- dijo Boomer entregando el dinero

**Después de comprar los helados se fueron a sentar a unas bancas que habia afuera de la heladería**

-Oye Boomer…- dijo Miyako

-Si, que?- pregunto Boomer mientras comia el helado

-Te puedo decir algo?…- pregunto Miyako de manera inocente

-Claro, que?- pregunto Boomer

-Ven vamos al parque…- dijo Miyako sin tan siquiera mirarlo

-Ok…- dijo Boomer mientras era casi arrastrado por Miyako en ese momento

**En el parque**

-Bien, ya llegamos?- pregunto Boomer impaciente como un niño pequeño harto de un viaje que esta molestando a cada rato con la misma pregunta

-Sip- dijo Miyako -hay algo que tengo que decirte Boomer…-

-Que ocurre, estas bien, estas comenzando a espantarme…- dijo Boomer algo preocupado

-Si, estoy bien- dijo Miyako -lo que tengo que decir es que…- dijo casi susurrando pero aun asi lo escucho Boomer -soy una PPGZ…-

-E-eres u-una PPGZ?- pregunto Boomer algo confuso

-Si, Burbuja para ser exactos…- dijo Miyako ocultando su rostro

-Eso es…- dijo Boomer haciendo una pausa suspensiva -ASOMBROSOO!- _**(NTA: dejar de ver MLP cuando no hay nada en la tele xP)**_

-No… estas… enojado?- pregunto Miyako

-No, claro que no eres mi amiga, e incluso si fueses un robot gigante de doscientos trece metros de altitud _**(NTA mental para Boomer: dejar de ver en televisión al Pato Lucas .-.)**_ no me importaría y seguiríamos siendo amigos- dijo Boomer sonriendo

-Gracias por aceptarme como soy Boomer- dijo Miyako abrazando a Boomer

-Creo que debemos irnos tu abuelita te debe estar esperando…- dijo Boomer de manera amable mientras correspondia el abrazo

-Si, tienes razón, vámonos- dijo Miyako separándose de Boomer mientras los dos se dirigían a casa de Miyako sujetados de la mano

Jijiji bueno hasta aquí dejo este cap creo q me fui de largo con la palabras y además e intentado terminar este cap pero no me habia dado tiempo con las tareas, televisión, comer Cx okno pues y me alegra que les guste la historia hasta ahora arigatos y dejen reviews si quieren

Biie Biie


	7. Preparandose para la cita

PPGZ x RRBZ Love? Capitulo 7: preparándose para la cita

**Olaaaaaaaaaaaa, por aqui escribiendo otro cap jeje lol esto se ha vuelto muuuy no común en mi xP ya que tengo tarea pero hoy no hice nada ya que mañana es dia del maestro y aquí me encuentro escribiendo y también dando señales de vida sin mas el cap ^o^**

-Aaaag- dijo fastidiada Kaoru -no puedo creer que voy a tener que salir con ese idiota-

-Pues si entonces no querías salir con el… porque le dijiste que sí!?- dijo Momoko gritando/preguntando

-Pues yo nunca le dije que saldría con el!- grito Kaoru

-Y ENTONCEES!?- grito Momoko como toda bipolar que es (igual que yo xP)

-Le dije que tal vez…- dijo Kaoru con una gota enorme detrás de la cabeza

-…-

-NO HIBA A DEJAR DE MOLESTAR SI NO DECIA ESO!- grito Kaoru en forma de defensa

-Entonces solo lo dijiste para que dejara de molestar?- pregunto Momoko frunciendo el ceño

-Si…- dijo Kaoru casi susurrando

-En fin- dijo Momoko levantando los hombros sin mostrar interés alguno -tienes que ver como iras vestida, dudo que quieras ir en pijama-

-O… puedo fingir que estoy enferma y punto- dijo Kaoru volviendo a dormirse ya que cuando llamo a Momoko se acababa de levantar y seguía sintiendo sueño

-O… puedo llamar a Miyako para que nos ayude a ver cómo te vestirás- dijo Momoko sacando su celular del bolsillo de su falda de mezclilla

-Tomo la opción 1- dijo Kaoru tapándose con las sabanas

-Bien, Miyako ya viene para acá- dijo Momoko con una gota detrás de la cabeza -tal vez ella pueda solucionar esto-

-Aggg… como sea- dijo Kaoru mientras se volvia a dormir

_**45 minutos después…**_

-Momoko, es cierto que Kaoru va a tener una cita y quieres que la ayude a escoger su ropa!?- pregunto Miyako que entro corriendo al cuarto de Kaoru con estrellitas en los ojos por la ilusión

-Sí, es cierto- dijo Momoko con una sonrisa -pero ayúdame a despertarla-

-QUE!- dijo Miyako sorprendida -yo creí que debería estar bañándose o buscando tenis o patinando son las 12 del día!-

-Ñeeee…- se escuchó que dijo Kaoru debajo de las sabanas

-Pásame una cubeta con agua…- dijo Momoko casi susurrando a Miyako

-Está bien…- casi susurro Miyako

_**Después de que Kaoru fuera mojada con una cubeta de agua y después de que puso a secar su colchón, sabanas, almohadas, etc…**_

-Bien…- dijo Miyako con una sonrisa -ahora, a ver cómo te vestirás-

-Pero porque- dijo Kaoru todavía medio dormida

-Por qué vas a tener una cita!- dijo Miyako emocionada mientras se dirigía al ropero de su amiga y comenzaba a buscar alguna ropa -ummmm, que tenemos por aquí…-

-Yo digo que ropa sucia- ¬.¬ dijo Momoko desviando la mirada hacia la ventana -ah, y lo que todavía no sabemos… con quien vas a salir Kaoru?-

-Eto… eto…- tartamudeo Kaoru -tengo que decir su nombre?-

-Si- dijeron Momoko y Miyako al mismo tiempo

-Eto… eto… Butchfudwedwrweetusygxy- dijo Kaoru sin que se le entendiera absolutamente nada

-Umm… que dijiste?- dijo Momoko tratando de entender a su amiga

-Ella dijo que con Butch Fudwed Weetusy o algo así- dijo Miyako algo confundida

-Butch Fudwed Weetusy?- pregunto Momoko confundida -uummm… debe ser extranjero

-En realidad es de aquí y tiene 2 hermanos, son trillizos- dijo Kaoru tapándose el rostro

-Y como se llaman?- pregunto Momoko sabiendo que Kaoru mentía

-Gunter Fudwed Weetusy y Gir Fudwed Weetusy?- dijo Kaoru mintiendo todavía

-Esos nombres me suenan… Butch pues a Butch, Gunter a Boomer y Gir a Brick…- dijo Momoko -Kaoru estas segura que no estas mintiendo?-

-Si segura- dijo Kaoru sudando como después de correr un maratón

-Claro pero…- dijo Momoko con una sonrisa parecida a la de Brick -debes cambiarte la pijama si no quieres que Butch te vea así-

-CALLATE!- grito Kaoru _(como Rigby si alguna vez han visto Un Show Más grito igualito como cuando se enoja :3)_

-Uuuyyy, los verdecitos van a tener una cita- decía Momoko molestando a Kaoru

-Entonces si vas a salir con Butch vas a vestirte con tu ropa casual- dijo Miyako sonriendo

-Me voy a bañar- u.u dijo Kaoru con la cabeza baja

_**En otro lado de la ciudad…**_

-Boomer!- grito un Butch a medio vestir con cualquier prenda que se encontró a su paso

-Hermano te paso un tornado de ropa encima!?- pregunto/grito al ver a su hermano en esa condición

-Hermano tu que sabes de cosas de mujeres como me visto si voy a salir con una chica que es más chico que chica- pregunto Butch

-…-

-PO QUE CARAJO ETAN GITANDO COMO LOCOS!- grito Brick con la boca llena de cereal con leche desparramada desde su boca hasta su cuello

-Butch saldrá con una chica que según él se comporta como un hombre- dijo Boomer sin todavía creérselo

-Que ocoo- dijo Brick todavía con el cereal en su boca -necesita consejos sobre cómo ser un galán?- (vaya alfin se termino lo que tenia en su boca)

-Emm no exactamente pero algo así- dijo Butch

-Eso explica por qué llevas puesto un poco de todo…- dijo Brick observando a su hermano de arriba abajo

**(Butch iba vestido con un tenis nike otro converse, solo llevaba una calceta en el pie derecho, un short arriba de unos jeans rasgados, una camisa desacomodada con medio chaleco puesto del lado izquierdo y una chaqueta también medio puesta del lado derecho y todo despeinado)**

-Bueno Butch, lo primero que debes hacer es comportarte como el hombre que eres- dijo Brick con su típico tono autoritario

-No, no, no- dijo Boomer -debes ser gentil, honesto y cortes para que ganes su aprobación-

-No, tienes que mostrar masculinidad para que sepa quién es el alfa- dijo Brick

-No, debes ser amable si la quieres de verdad- dijo Boomer

-Solo quería saber cómo vestirme- dijo Butch

-…-

-…-

-QUE!- rezongo Butch -solo quería saber eso y ustedes comenzaron a hablar de no sé qué tanta cosa!-

-…-

-Ok…- dijo Boomer algo confundido -pues con quien se supone que vas a salir?-

-Umm…con Kaoru Matsubara…- dijo casi susurrando Butch

-La chica Matsubara?- pregunto Boomer

-Si ella, amiga de la chica con la que saliste Boomer- dijo Butch

u.u -Ahora yo soy el único que no ha salido con nadie todavia- dijo Brick a punto de entar en estado de shock

-Tener un hermano soltero…- dijo Butch -eso dañara nuestra reputación, o no Boomer?-

-En cierto modo…- dijo Boomer

-Groseros!- ToT dijo Brick haciendo un puchero como niño pequeño

-Bueno, si vas a salir con Matsubara, deberias vestirte casual como siempre- dijo Boomer

-...-

-Eeemmm… Butch?- pregunto Boomer

-Por que no se me ocurrio antes…- dijo casi susurrando Butch

-Por que tienes el cerebro de un mandril?- pregunto Brick dejando de hacer pucheros infantiles

-Puede ser…- dijo Butch (procesando… no se encontraron resultados) -OYE!-

-Bueno…- dijo Brick -y a que hora es tu cita?-

-A las 4, por que la pregunta?- dijo Butch algo molesto

-Umm, son las 2:30 y creo que deberias bañarte- comento Boomer

-See cieeertooo- dijo Butch al mismo tiempo que se hiba

-Bueno, yo me largo, chaito- dijo Boomer yéndose

-Y yo aquí como perro sin dueño…- u.u dijo Brick

**Bueno hasta aquí dejo este cap que según mi amiga que lo escribió no tiene sentido y esta es la unica vez que concuerdo**

**A: Shadow q carajos estas haciendo**

**S: eh que yo nada, nada**

**A: aja si claro tu lo q digas ¬¬**

**S: no me crees?**

**A: no, asi de simple :P**

**Actualizare lo mas pronto que sea esto es todo**

**Biie biie**

**S: wow gran manera de despedirte**

**A: y q, a ti se te ocurre algo mejor baka ¬¬**

**S: nope**

**A: entonces te me vas callando**

**S: ToT**


End file.
